8 am
by Mathilda Lando
Summary: DrH. Has estado hablando de esa Granger hasta el cansancio, no estarás envuelto en algo con ella, verdad cariño? Drabble


.

* * *

Se defraudó al encontrarse a sí mismo despierto a las 8 a.m. Draco siempre creyó que las vacaciones estaban hechas para olvidar todo aquello que le molestara: Potter y sus amigos, Dumbledore, Griffyndor en general, Snape, la cocina estándar, las clases, y por supuesto que también las reglas en cuanto a dormir y despertarse en horarios fijos. Pero como todo ser de hábito, esa segunda semana de vacaciones, volvió a despertarse temprano.

Su casa, vacía y silenciosa como siempre, era un buen lugar para leer por la mañana. Podía verle el lado bueno. Buscó un libro cualquier de la biblioteca (intentando que no fuera ninguno de lectura obligatoria en el colegio) y caminó hacia el balcón en el que su madre acostumbraba tomar el desayuno cuando Lucius no se encontraba en la casa.

La saludó con un beso en la frente, y se sentó en uno de los sillones de almohadones blancos junto a la mesa del merendero de mármol.

\- Mandé a traer desayuno para ti también. Sabía que vendrías.- le dijo cariñosamente su madre.

Draco tomó una manzana del frutero. Masticó, comprobó su sabor, y recién entonces se recostó a desayunar a gusto.

\- ¿Qué libro es ese? – preguntó su madre luego de un rato, observando de reojo la cubierta de cuero que reposaba sobre la mesa.

\- No lo sé. El primero que encontré- contestó desinteresado.

\- No me parece una lectura muy… provechosa.

Draco se levantó y tomó el libro. Recién entonces leyó el título.

\- ¡¿" _Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX_?!

Narcissa soltó una risa pequeña.

\- No está mal, menciona a tu amigo Potter, querido. –bromeó.

\- Ugh, quién soy para leer algo así, ¿la sangresucia Granger?

Narcissa dejó de sonreir.

\- Has estado hablando de esa Granger hasta el cansancio durante estos últimos días… No te enojes pero debo preguntarte algo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

\- Solo para corroborar.

\- Claro madre, ¿que ocurre?- dijo con un hilo de ansiedad.

Bajó la taza de té sobre la mesa, y acomodó la novela que reposaba sobre su regazo para acercarse más su hijo.

\- No estarás _'envuelto'_ en algo con ella, verdad cariño?

Draco se apartó y soltó un bufido.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo? ¿Con Granger?

Narcissa pestañeó lentamente.

\- Como crees madre, como puedes pensar eso. Creo que es horrible.

La rubia respiró y volvió a abrir la novela en la página donde había quedado.

\- Me alegra oírlo así, Draco.

\- Horrible. En especial esa cabeza de arbusto que tiene. ¿Alguna vez la has visto?

Marcó la página para no perderse y se enfocó otra vez en su hijo.

\- Y SU SONRISA, oh dios, si es que se le puede llamar sonrisa a eso. – continuó el más joven de los Malfoy.- es más bien una mueca de terror.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Y todo el tiempo…

\- Si, sí- lo interrumpió.- ya me contaste acerca de como prácticamente está en todas las clases, intentando hacerse notar.

\- ¡Exacto!... Mh, me refiero… ¡Es como una maldita mosca, madre!

\- Absolutamente, hijo.

Draco tomó lo que quedaba de su té de un solo trago, limpió su ropa de cualquier migaja y se reacomodó en el sillón.

\- Sabes, -dijo Narcissa aún observando a su hijo, con su voz calma pero profunda y hasta un poco inquisidora, característica sanguínea de las Black.

\- La señora Greengrass me envió una lechuza hoy. Estamos de acuerdo en que sería sumamente caballeroso y agradable que acompañaras a su hija al Callejón Diagon durante esta tarde…

\- ¡PERFECTO!

Se sobresaltó un poco por la aceptación tan ferviente.

Draco se limpió la boca con una servilleta, y Narcissa pudo jurar ver una sonrisa debajo de la tela.

Había intentando que acompañara a la hija menor de los Greengrass a varias cenas o simples paseos, sin nunca lograr una respuesta favorable.

\- ¿Entonces no tienes ningún inconveniente, verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no madre. Será un placer.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó la charla, Narcissa pudo respirar profundamente.

Aliviada.

\- Granger estará allí. Quiero ver la cara que pone.- remató el Slytherin.

\- Oh Merlin, no…

.

.

.

* * *

 _Talk_ fic sumamente corto y espontáneo pero se me hizo hasta necesario, :b.

Creo que algunas veces las parejas una vez convertidas en canon, por más perfectos que estén juntos, al volverse oficiales pierden un poco el encanto, e incluso a veces hasta van siendo olvidadas por el público de a poco. Por el contrario con aquellas llenas de encanto y vacíos que deben ser llenados pero que ya nunca podrán ser canónicas, en cierta forma están destinados a algo mejor: prevalecer en la imaginación, la creatividad, y la memoria del público. Creo que Dramione se aplica a esto perfectamente. Una pequeña reflexión. En otras palabras, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Los quiero, hasta la próxima.


End file.
